Repeating After
by Ella White
Summary: Mega Man has once again brought down Dr. Wily, and has finally gotten to go back home. However, when things get a bit hard to handle, will Rock be able to hold together? And will Blues? Starts off slow. Also, AU.
1. After the End

Hello! Thank you for starting to read this. This is my first time trying to write a Mega Man fanfiction, and I'm a bit nervous, but hopefully you guys will like it.  
Also, sorry for it starting off slow. _ There will probably several 'slow' parts, just as a warning.  
Mega Man, and all the affiliates, do not belong to me. I am not profiting from this fan-work.

* * *

A young robot sighed as he leaned against the couch, sliding his helmet off his head and setting it next to him. He yawned as he set his right arm on his lap, using his other hand to reach into the couch. Within moments he had found the remote and removed it, changing the channel to the news.  
"It's not fair..." He grumbled, placing his left hand on his right arm. "Going off by themselves..." He sniffed, before imitating, "'Don't worry Rock, we'll be fine. Stay home and relax.' Hmph...Sure they say that now..." He glanced to the news report, sliding to lay on the couch, nudging his helmet with his foot. He couldn't help but be a bit worried, even with his normal optimistic vision of life. However...  
"The evil doctor Wily has not been seen since his most recent defeat. If you see him, or any sign of his robotic creations, call the police and inform them." The TV droned.  
Rock rolled his eyes, glancing at his right arm. When that had just happened, he couldn't help but be a bit nervous.  
He tapped the glowing buttons on his arm, a small panel opening up. He reached in, slowly picking out small cartridges. He looked them over, before replacing them. He didn't have the energy to deal with them right now.  
"They could have at least left Rush with me..." The robot pouted, "Then I wouldn't be alone." Not that being alone bothered him. After all, he usually wasn't truly alone.  
But Roll and the Dr. weren't there, they had taken Rush, and he didn't have the slightest idea where...  
"...He probably won't come to see me either." The child robot continued pouting, lifting his helmet with his foot. He kicked it gently, before catching it and kicking it again. He continued bouncing the helmet like that, as he glanced to the television again.  
"-cloudy with a 70% chance of rain. For the rest of the week there are forecasted clouded skies, and a chance for rain."  
The robot grumbled again. "Rain? Rain means I can't play when Roll gets home." Yet another pout, as he kicked his helmet once more, before catching it in his hands. He sighed, sliding off the couch and getting to his feet. Holding the headgear in his arms, he turned off the television and walked to his room.  
"Hello." He said, as he tossed the helmet onto the bed, walking over to a desk. He pulled out the chair and sat, pushing the buttons on his arm as he opened a box. He removed the cartridges from his arm, placing them gently in the box, and closing the lid.  
"You still look bothered." A small voice spoke.  
Rock shrugged, not surprised at all. "I'm fine."  
"Something's up. I can tell."  
"I'm just tired and bored."  
"You know what humans do when they feel that way?"  
Rock shrugged, closing up his arm. "Hmm?"  
"They sleep." The voice seemed to be slightly mocking him. "But you wouldn't, would you?"  
"There's no point." He glanced to the side, avoiding glancing at where the voice was coming from. He wished that he had a window to let the sun in.  
"If you're not going to do that, you should at least go recharge."  
"But it's going to _rain_ soon." While the robot was able to go into water environments, he did not like rain. It was far too sad for him. That and he didn't prefer getting cold.  
"Is it raining now?"  
"...No..."  
"Then go and get some sun. We can talk later." The voice showed some sort of care for the robot, a slight sort of knowing.  
Rock sighed, standing up and pushing in his chair. "Fine..." He moved to the door, glancing back into his room. "But you better be willing to talk later!"  
"Of course, Rock."  
"Thank you." Rock smiled, before running out of the room, to the door. "Time to get some sun." He laughed, grabbing his soccer ball.


	2. Surprise!

Rock cheered, as he kicked the ball into the goal yet again. He skid to a stop, picking up the ball and pausing for a breath. "That was more tiring than I thought..." Though it wasn't, was it? It was the sunlight that was tiring, not the game. He walked out of the goal, before setting the ball next to him. He stretched, not because he needed to, but because it felt like something one would do after that much effort.  
At that moment, he sensed something fly through the air towards him. He spun quickly, kicking the ball towards his attacker, before diving to the right. The projectile, a small rock, slammed into the ground near where he was. He dove again, grabbing a rock of his own, rolling and jumping to his feet. As he landed, he threw the rock, his eyes narrowing at his attacker. He quickly formed his hand into his usual weapon, pointing it at them. "Why can you never just drop by to say hello, anymore? Why do we always have to fight, Blues? Why?"  
Blues stood on top of a post, holding the soccer ball in one of his hands, the other holding his shield. Or, to be precise, what was left of it. It was partially shattered, with a small piece of it on the ground below him.  
The fact that he had let if fall into disrepair worried Rock, but he remained with his weapon drawn.  
"You know why I am constantly testing you." Blues replied simply, tossing the ball to the ground, before jumping off and landing. "And you seem to be needing the practice." Despite his words, he moved from a defensive stance to a normal standing one.  
Rock waited for a moment, before letting his arm return to normal. "No, I need a break." Rock huffed, walking over to grab the soccer ball.  
"Are you sure?" Blues smirked slightly, kicking the ball towards the goal before Rock reached it.  
"Hey!" Rock glared at him, before chasing the ball and kicking it back. While he was tired and slightly frustrated at the sudden 'attack', he wasn't going to pass up a chance to play a game with him.  
Even more so since he didn't know the next time Blues would actually come to see the young robot.

They continued kicking the ball for a few hours, as the clouds rolled over the sky. Finally, Rock raised a hand. "Enough..." He said, breathing heavily. "Can't...anymore..."  
Blues moved over to the younger robot quickly, moving to help him remain standing should he fall. "Are you alright?" The older unit was unfazed by the game.  
"Tired..." Rock yawned, moving his hand to block what was left of the sunlight. "Warm..."  
Blues sighed. "You've let yourself overheat again, haven't you." It wasn't a question. He could tell that the younger robot had done so. "Sit down."  
Rock tried to pout at him, but gave up and sat as he had been told. "I'm fine."  
"You're acting as though you are not. So, you will be treated as though you are not." He glanced up at the sky, seemingly doing calculations, before looking back to Rock. "Stay here." He started walking away.  
"Where are you going?" The young robot felt slightly panicked, not wanting the older unit to leave him alone.  
"I'm getting my shield and the ball."  
"Hmph..." Rock sighed, before blinking as he felt a drop of moisture on his face. "Hurry then! It's starting to rain..." He sounded annoyed at that fact.  
"You need to cool off. This will help."  
"No, I'm fine!"  
"Rock..." Blues spoke in a slightly frustrated tone, like one trying to speak to a younger family member who wouldn't listen.  
"Fine..." He crossed his arm, as the rain picked up, wincing at the cold drops of water. He continued looking grumpy, even more so as the older unit crouched in front of him, protecting himself from the rain with the shield.  
"Are you feeling any better?"  
"I'm feeling cold."  
"Good."  
"Can we go inside yet?"  
"No. You need to cool off a bit more first."  
Rock grumbled, crossing his arms, and looking towards the house. "...Hmm..."  
"Is something wrong."  
"Nothing." He yawned, lying back in the grass, looking up at the sky. He watched the water as it fell, before closing his eyes and letting the moisture cool him off fully. While it was helping his internal temperature, he was still feeling the tired effects from that day's play in the sun. He yawned again.  
While Blues said nothing, he sighed, shifting his shield to his back as he picked up the young robot. He paused for a moment to balance himself, before starting off for the lab.  
They walked without speaking, Rock still partially resting. While he did not shut down, he did relax enough to not be constantly checking his surroundings. Blues noticed that and committed it to memory. He would have to lecture Rock about that later.  
"Come on Rock. Get up." He said quietly, sliding his shield next to the door, setting Rock on his feet. He took his hand, leading him into the lab where Rock called home. He pulled him to the couch, helping him to lie down. He grabbed a blanket, laying it over the younger robot. He placed a hand on his head, pausing for a moment, before letting Rock fall back into his resting pattern.


	3. Fun and Games

Rock yawned, stretching his arms as he exited his sleep cycle. He rubbed his eyes, trying to remember when he had started to rest. "Must have been after that game..." He yawned, before opening his eyes and jolting to a sitting position. He looked around the room quickly, before noticing a startled figure sitting by his feet.  
"Eep!"  
"Sorry Roll! I didn't mean to scare you..." Rock cringed slightly, before smiling at her. "How are you?"  
"Fine..." The young unit relaxed quickly, before smiling. "It's about time you got up!"  
Rock smiled, stretching again. "How long ago did you get home?"  
"About an hour ago"  
Rock nodded, listening carefully. "...The rain's stopped?"  
"Yes. It stopped around an hour and a half ago."  
"I'm guessing the good doctor didn't want to walk home in the rain?" Rock smirked. "Or was it that you didn't want to get your hair wet?"  
"Hey!" Roll pouted, picking up a pillow and tossing it at him.  
"Haha!"  
"Come on, get up! Remember what you promised?"  
Rock looked nervous for a moment. "...Um..."  
"Come on, let's go!" She grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet and dragging him to his room.  
"Hey, wait! This might not be a good idea...!"  
"You promised, Rock!"  
"Argh! Stop yanking on my arm! You're gonna pull it off!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Doctor Light!" Rock called, as Roll pulled him into his room and shut the door.

Doctor Light sighed, rubbing his temples as he walked back towards his lab. He was immensely tired, from the stress of the wars past, and from the stress of getting older. He didn't know how many more wars he could take. He would never say that infront of his children, though. They had enough to worry about.  
He cringed slightly, remembering the beginning as if it were yesterday. How he wished he didn't need to remember. How he wished he could forget... Wished that they could finally reach peace. Why was it so hard to do so?  
He sighed again. He at least wished that his eldest son would come home. He missed him terribly, and worried for him every day, wishing that he would see him. He knew the boy came around while he was gone. It was how it always was.  
Which is why Light raised an eyebrow when he saw his elder son's shield resting against the building, next to the door. His eyes went wide as he noticed its condition. As he ran a hand over it, trying to figure out the best way to repair it, he couldn't help but feel a slight joy in his heart. He was being trusted to fix one of Blues' most precious possessions. It wasn't often he got the opportunity.  
Light picked up the shield, though it took some effort, and took it inside, quietly laying it on one of the lab tables, before moving to the living room. He couldn't help but chuckle at the state of it: blankets and pillows were scattered around the room, one even managing to be covering the television. He heard voices coming from his son's room, and walked to the hallway. He noticed the door was open, and was careful to stay back where they wouldn't see him, but where he could see them.  
It took every part of his will to not laugh.  
Rock stood in the room, barefoot, wearing Roll's dress. Roll was wearing a light blue t-shirt, and blue shorts, along with Rock's boots, gloves, and helmet.  
"Oh no! The evil doctor Wily is attacking!" Rock whimpered, backing up. "Who will save us?"  
An evil laugh echoed from the room. While Light couldn't see who it was, he recognised the voice, and smiled.  
"No one can stop me and my creations!" The voice continued, trying to mimic Wily's voice. He wasn't doing very well. "No one! The world will be mine!"  
"There must be someone!" Rock continued, glancing over to where Roll had been.  
"Don't worry!" Roll yelled, kicking open the door of the closet. "I'll save you! I'll save everyone!"  
Roll and Rock laughed. "Because I'm Mega Man!"  
"No! You will not win this time! I'll send my Robot Masters after you!" The voice continued.  
"Go ahead and try! Bring it, Wily!" Roll comtinued, punching the air.  
"Hey! I never said that!" Rock argued.  
"Well you should of!"  
"Nuh-uh!"  
"Hey! Are you two going to continue, or not?"  
Light walked forward. "They can continue, after they clean up the living room."  
Rock nearly jumped, turning to look at the doctor. Then, he quickly dove behind Roll. He couldn't _believe_ that his father had just seen him in a dress. While the young robot had saved the world multiple times, he couldn't get over embarrassment easily. He was still a kid, after all.  
Roll also looked nervous, but not for the same reason as Rock. She knew that her father didn't like discussing the wars. He barely liked the news talking about them, but he understood the public needed to know. How would he react to the fact that his kids were re-enacting them for amusement?  
Though for Roll it was more she wished she could have been a more major part of it. She didn't like that her brothers went off to fight, and she couldn't help them.  
"H...Hello, Father..." They both stuttered.  
This time, Light couldn't hold back the chuckle. "...You two are quite amusing sometimes..." He waved down the hallway. "Go on. Clean up the room, and you can come back and play more. Alright?"  
The two nervously smiled. "Alright, Father!" They darted down the hallway, Light following them quickly.  
"Hurry back!" The voice echoed down the hall.

Blues rolled his eyes, leaning his head against the wall, as he sat outside the house. He couldn't believe that the younger units were actually going over the wars like a game. Rock never thought of it as a game.  
That was one of the things that baffled him about his sister. She could make Rock do things he never would have done otherwise.  
"Maybe I will have to get her assistance in convincing Rock he needs to train..." He muttered to himself, knowing that no one would hear him. they would all assume he was gone.  
Thinking he would leave his shield, and not be nearby? They really didn't know him as well as they should of.  
That was more his fault than theirs, in truth, but he wouldn't think of it that way. Why worry about pointless details like that?  
What there was to worry about, however, was that voice. He recognised it, even muffled through the wall. And if it was who he thought it was...  
Why would Light allow him into their home? Was he going mad?  
He shook his head, closing his eyes. He would just have to listen, make sure everything was fine.  
After all, he wasn't going to leave without his shield. Might as well do some protection while he waited.


	4. Information

I'd like to thank those who have been reading, and liking this story! I'm sorry it's starting off a bit slow. After I get a few more things sorted, we may finally be able to move on to the more...compelling parts of the story. If you have something to say about how long this more mundane part should continue, please feel free to tell me!

(I do not own the rights to Rockman, or any of the characters involved.)

In this chapter, Rock plays to much, the good doctor finishes a repair, Blues does some investigation, and we finally find out who that mysterious voice is.

* * *

Roll laughed, as she tossed a ball into the air, before falling into the grass. Rock ran towards her, sliding as he got near, before jumping and kicking the ball before it could hit his sister. They both cheered as the ball flew into the goal.

"Nice job Rock!" She laughed again.

"Thanks! You did well too!"

"I just tossed the ball!"

"And all I did was kick it!" He dusted off his clothes. Instead of his normal armor, though he hated to think of it as normal, he was wearing mostly human clothes. His shirt was a light blue, his shorts a darker blue, and his boots were dismantled into shoes. His hair ruffled in the breeze, as he helped his sister back to her feet.

"How many is that now?"

"Ten, I think. Or, wait, it was eleven."

"But you missed one!"

"But it's still eleven!"

"You didn't kick that one, that doesn't count!"

"Children!" Doctor Light's voice echoes across the field. "Come home for a minute, please!"

"Coming, Father!" Roll giggles, grabbing her brother's arm.

"Hey! Don't pull my arm off!"

"Hurry then, silly!"

"Ow ow ow! Let go Roll!"

"What is it, Father?" Roll smiled as Rock rubbed his arm.

Light couldn't help but smile as his children approached. He was so glad that they stayed with him. They meant so much to him. Yet he couldn't help but wish that his eldest son was with them as well...

"Father?"

"Doctor, are you alright?"

The two children looked very worried.

He brought himself back from his thoughts. "Sorry. Yes, I'm fine." He smiled, before waving for them to follow. He guided them to the lab, lifting up his latest project. "It took me a few days, but I finally finished." He held out the shield to them. "Would you be able to make sure he gets this?"

Rock nodded, gently taking it from him. "I'll make sure, Doctor."

"Thank you Rock."

"Father?" Roll hesitated for a moment.

"Yes, Roll?"

"Why can't you give it to him?" She paused again, flustered. "I mean, of course we'll get it to him! I just mean...um..." She cringed slightly.

Light sighed, placing a palm on her head. "Don't worry, Roll. I'm not offended. Your brother and I...we don't have a very good relationship."

"Only because he won't give you a chance!" Rock countered, clutching the shield closer.

"No, son. There's more to it than just that." Light sighed. "But I don't need to drag you two down. The sooner you go and give him the shield, the sooner you can go back to playing." He glanced at Rock. "As long as you have been taking rests as you should?"

Rock looked slightly nervous. "Uh..."

"We've been playing since we went outside, Father."

"Roll!"

"I need to tell him the truth, Rock!"

"It's just play, I don't see why it's so important..."

"You're solar powered, Rock." Light crossed his arms. "If you stay out there too long, and keep pushing yourself, then you are going to overheat."

"But-"

"No. You are going to give the shield back, and then you are going to rest before playing more. Understood?"

Rock looked at the ground, before nodding. "Yes, Doctor."

Light sighed. "Rock. I don't want you to think I'm punishing you. I just worry for you."

"I'm not that fragile..."

"I understand..." He hugged his children close. "You two are just the only ones I have left. Every other one has left the nest."

"But he still comes by..."

"He does not come to visit me, Rock. He comes by to see you."

"And sometimes me!" Roll piped up, feeling that she needed to let them know she was still there.

"But not me."

"And why not?" Rock grumbled.

"That conversation is for a different day." He let go, gesturing towards the door. "I have a feeling he's waiting for that shield, after all. You know how much he cares about it."

His children nodded, before leaving the room. He started tinkering with the table he rested the shield on, as his children ran for the field.

Blues stood on the roof, watching as his siblings ran off. He waited for them to be out of hearing range, before dropping down to the ground. He walked in quietly, making sure to check that Light was looking away, before making his way to his brother's room. He opened the door silently, glancing around. He nearly cringed. He didn't think his brother was serious when he told him he set up a bed for him, but it seemed that he was telling the truth. In the corner, there was there a small bed set up with a red blanket, and a yellow...headrest? He never understood human items...but he found the gesture strangely touching. Not that he would ever admit it.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" That voice again, though it was quiet...

Blues spun around, raising his arm as it twisted into the cannon he relied on far to much. "I should ask you the same thing."

"He wants me here, okay?" The voice was slightly panicked. "I mean, look at me! There's nothing that I can do to him, even if for some twisted reason I wanted to harm him!"

Blues looked closely at the figure, only now noticing how small he was. And how...see through. "...What..."

"Yes, that response is fine, just stop pointing your cannon at me!"

"...What happened to you, Quick Man."

"You see, um...it's a long story. Can you just leave?"

"No."

"Well then, um, you're not going to understand what I'm about to say, so-"

"Quit running around the subject and explain, Quick Man."

"Could you at least lower your weapon?"

"No."

"Fine!" The small Quick Man grumbled, crossing his arms. "I'm a copy, alright? Rock made a copy of me when he defeated me, instead of just my power. I've been talking with him for a long time since. He recently tinkered with this thing so that I could actually, you know, have something like a body."

Blues felt disgusted, because of two things. The fact that this...copy of a Wily robot so easily referred to his brother by his family name offended him greatly. And... "So yet another copy that should be destroyed..."

"No! Don't do that! Come on, how is that fair! You have a body to fight with! I can't even shock you with enough electricity to be felt! I can't use my weapons without an actual body, and I wouldn't want to be able to fight anyway!" Quick Man clenched his fists. "Just let it go, alright?"

Blues heard steps down the hall. "Tell him everything is fine."

"Quick Man? Are you-" Light started.

"I'm fine, just...thinking loudly. Or, speaking loudly, I mean." He glared at Blues.

"Oh, alright. I...I thought..."

"Something wrong, Doctor?"

"No. Nothing, Quick Man. Don't worry."

Quick Man glared, as he heard the steps fade away. "He heard you, you know."

"I understand. And he won't again."

"Why do you always have to go hide by yourself? I was there when you were being repaired. Why can't you just learn to let it go?"

"Keep your mouth shut, and you might just live long enough to see that." Blues let his arm reform, before storming out of the room. He dodged past Light's view, moving out into the grass. He noticed his siblings sitting there, using his shield to block the sunlight. As much as he tried to avoid that sort of thought, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be able to actually spend time with those who were considered to be his family. But he didn't need the companionship. He needed his shield back.

At least, that was what he would claim.


	5. Arguments and Tears

Shorter chapter today, guys. I'm trying to get everything settled into place, before the real action starts. Thank you again, people who have been reading! If you would, please leave a review...I want to take your guys opinions into account for upcomming chapters.

(Once again, I do not own Rockman. Though I wish I had a Rockman model kit.)

In this chapter, the three children interact, and one throws a bit of a fit.

* * *

"Rock..." Roll grumbled. "I'm bored..."  
"I know, I know!" He winced, looking at the ground.  
"This is why you need to rest!"  
"Okay, okay! I get it!"  
"Feeling any better?"  
"Sort of..."  
"That sounds good enough to me!" She pushed herself to her feet, pulling her brother up beside her. "Come on, let's go find him!"  
Before she could move, Rock froze. He spun the shield, slamming its tip into the ground in front of them. "Looks like he came to us..." He whispered, his arm quickly turning into his cannon. As he prepared for an attack, he made sure his sister was protected.  
Roll whimpered quietly, quickly looking around. There had to be something she could assist with...As her brother was distracted, she picked up a stone that was the size of her hand. "This will do..." She whispered to herself.  
"Rock." Blues spoke firmly, as he always did.  
Rock glared at the back of the shield he held, before looking around it, his canon raised. "Yes, Blues?"  
"Lower your weapon." Blues was simply standing there, not in a fighting stance, not even in a defensive stance.  
"So then, you are-" Rock started.  
"Hya!" Roll said, as she tossed the stone around the shield, straight at her elder brother.  
"Roll!" Rock moved back behind the shield, worried about his brother's reaction.  
Blues caught the stone about an inch from his face. A slight smirk formed on his face. "Nice throw." He tossed the stone into the air, before catching it again. "Though that is hardly an efficient way to defend yourself."  
"Well not all of us need to, or have guns on our arms, Blues!" Roll pouted, moving to the side to look at him.  
The smirk faded ever so slightly, before returning. "You have the ability to do something similar, you know."  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
"Your arm." He walked forward, reaching out. "Try changing it."  
"To what?"  
Blues leaned in, whispering something, before backing up. "To that."  
Rock looked completely confused. "Wait, what's going on here?"  
Roll ignored him, her arm forming like her brother's. "Like this?"  
"Whoa, hang on!" Rock growled. "Just what did you do?"  
"She formed her arm like ours, however she does not have a weapon. So, she is using her ability to make her arm into-"  
"Into a vacuum!" Roll interupted.  
"Watch." Blues tossed the stone into the air. Roll caught it, before placing it into her vacuum arm.  
"No! Stop that right now, Roll!" Rock was frantic at that point.  
"Let her practice."  
"No! No more!"  
Roll raised her arm, switching her arm from suction to blow. The stone shot out of her arm, far across the field, before skidding on he ground. "Look, I did it!"  
"Roll, never do that again!"  
"Rock, what's your problem?" Roll glared at him. "Blues is trying to teach me something! Just let it go! It's just combat preparation, why do you care so much?"  
Blues took a step back. He knew why his brother was getting frustrated. "Roll, Rock, calm down."  
"Shut up, Blues!" Rock glared at him. "I barely knew you, you came to fight with me, and now you're teaching her how to fight? Is that all you care about anymore? Maybe that's ALL you cared about! You don't care about us for us, you don't care about our family, and you don't care about Doctor Light!" He threw the shield to the ground. "What happened to no more conflict? What happened to anything? Did you never care?" He turned, moving quickly towards the house.  
"Rock." Blues walked towards him.  
"Go away Blues!" Rock snarled, before darting off.  
Roll looked at the ground sadly. "Why is he so bothered? Why can't he just be happy?"  
Blues quietly walked back. "You won't understand. You don't need to understand."  
"Explain it anyway!"  
"No. Some things he will need to explain."

Rock whimpered as he ran into the house, the door slamming behind him.  
"Rock? What's wrong?" Light looked out of the lab.  
The young unit just continued whimpering, before running to his father. "F-fight..."  
Light wrapped his arms around his son. "What happened about fighting? Explain, Rock. It's alright..."  
Rock explained as best as he could, through his whimpering and crying. By the end of it, he was sniffling. "So...I ran back here..."  
"It's okay, Rock..." He had done his best to comfort the young unit, though he was finding it harder than usual. "I understand why you're bothered."  
"No you don't..." He whispered.  
"...Pardon?" Light was genuinely confused.  
"No, you don't understand. Only Blues, the other Masters, and I, understand."  
"Rock..."  
"We've been fighting, for who knows how long, Doctor. We've been the ones who have to attack. Who have to fight. Who are lucky if we survive. And now, he's going to teach her how to fight..."  
"Rock, please calm down..."  
"No!" He struggled slightly, as if trying to push the doctor away. "I can't calm down...This isn't right!"  
"Son." Light spoke slightly more forcefully. "You need to think from your brother's perspective."  
"I don't know how he thinks. And neither do you." Rock pouted again, looking away.  
"Fighting has saved his life many times, Rock. Even more than it has saved yours."  
"It doesn't mean that he has to teach her!"  
As Light was about to speak, they heard a door slam. Rock sniffled, staring at the lab door, before quickly moving to the back of the lab to hide. Light walked to the door, looking out into the hallway.  
"It's not fair!"  
He heard the voice echo from his son's room. He sighed. "Roll...if only you understood..." He closed his eyes, muttering to himself. "If only we both understood..."


	6. Brothers

Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay. I've been sick, focusing on school, and most recently a family member has gone to the hospital. So, this chapter is a bit short.  
Hopefully I didn't make Blues out of character, I just felt like sometimes he would act a bit different around his brother. Even more so, when he knows no one will see the scarfed sunglassed fighter actually showing emotion.  
Rockman does not belong to me.

* * *

Light turned to look back at his son, his shoulders slumping as he saw Rock attempting to hide behind a box. "I'm going to go talk to Roll...Take your time, Rock." He sighed quietly, before walking out of the lab and closing the door.  
Rock whimpered, standing up from behind the box. He put his hands over his eyes, trying to calm his breath. He needed to stop crying. He needed a rest.  
He moved his hands to his sides, walking over to one of the tables. He rolled it over to a computer, before climbing on top. He grabbed a cord from the system, plugging it into the back of his head. He whimpered again, before typing something onto the keyboard. With a sniffle, he relaxed onto the table and closed his eyes.

The boy sighed, placing a palm over his sunglasses. "Rock..." Blues muttered quietly, swinging down from the roof as quietly as possible. He listened by the door for a moment, before opening it and walking in. He closed the door, glancing around. He took note of the crying coming from Rock's room, the voices attempting to calm the crying, and the closed lab door. He walked over and opened the door, sighing again. "What did I teach you about locking doors when you recharge..." He walked inside, then closed and locked the door. He walked over, and stood next to Rock's bed, then glanced over to the computer. He noticed the computer was doing something, but when he attempted to type a command to find out exactly what Rock was doing, a message popped up.

"Hey, Blues. I know it's you reading this, since I remembered to set up my sensors the way you told me to last time, and now this message will only pop up for you. Well, if you come in, anyway...But that's not the point. I'm really sorry for getting angry at you. I know you're just trying to help. It just hurt that you only seem to show up for combat practice. Maybe sometimes, you could come for other things?  
Anyway, I know what you're trying to get information about, but I set it up so that you can't. I know you can hack through my safeguards, but I hope you don't do that."

Blues sighed before removing his helmet. He adjusted his sunglasses, and set the helmet on the computer. "Rock..." He looked around the room, before moving to the other side of the bed. He climbed on, sitting next to his brother. He ruffled his brother's hair, before closing his eyes. He guessed he could use a bit of a rest himself.


	7. Dents and Cookies

Remember when I actually updated? HAHAHA Me either. Sorry about that. A lot of stuff went down in my family, and in school. But now that it's summer I'll try to get back to it, because it refuses to leave my head.

Thank you, Optic, for the reviews. It really means a lot to me, and I hope that you having to wait this long is okay.

This might be a shorter chapter, but I'll also work on getting the chapter after this done next week.

Again, sorry for the delay. I now present you with your chapter.

I don't own Rockman, or any of the characters. Though it's be kinda cool. I bet Blues wouldn't enjoy it, though...

* * *

Roll grumbled, as she finally forced the door open. She was not as frustrated as she had been the day before, but she was still quite grumbley. And having to unlock the door was just adding to that. Why had he locked the door? He couldn't have been -that- hurt, could he have?

She almost instantly perked up though, when she saw the figure laying on the bed. She could barely contain her excitement. While he was mostly covered in blankets, she knew that red and white helmet anywhere.

Throwing caution to the wind, she ran forward, jumping up and tackling the sleeping figure. She cheered, holding down the blanket so he couldn't run away. "Brother!"

The robot instantly woke up, flailing around in a panic. Feeling the tightening fabric around his neck, he tried to grab it and pull it away. "Augh, Roll! Stop!" His voice was slightly strained.

She giggled, hugging the figure. "Aww, I can't believe you're here! You never come in the house!"

"Roll! Get off! You're choking me!" The boy flailed again, opening his eyes as he stared up at her. "Roll, it's me! It's -me-!"

Roll's eyes went wide. "Rock?" She jumped away, sitting at the edge of the bed. "How dare you trick me! And here I thought he was visiting us, too..."

"What are you talking about? Tricking you, what?" He sat up, nervously rubbing his neck. He reached with his other hand to brush at his hair, but instead felt the helmet. He blinked, before removing it. "...What...?"

"See? You had his helmet and everything..." Roll continued to pout.

"I'm shorter than him!"

"I didn't notice that from across the room!"

"Why would you tackle him, anyway?"

"For hugs, Rock!"

"He doesn't work like that!"

A figure walked into the doorway, peering into the lab. "Roll, what's going on? Is everything-" He paused for a moment, when he saw Blues' helmet. "...alright?"

Rock grumbled, glancing at the computer. He was glad to see what he had set up went through, and also glad to see a note on the screen.

'Rock. My helmet's getting a bit dented. Think you could get him to fix it for me? Also, lock your door next time when you're recharging. It needs to be a full lock down, not just the small lock. I mean it.  
-Blues'

"- and so Rock here got my hopes up!"

Rock sighed, slipping out of the bed and walking over to his father. "Blues asked if you could fix this up for him." He smiled, holding it up to him. "He's trusting you a lot more, Father."

Light smiled, taking the helmet. "It's damaged, but I should be able to finish it by his-"

"His creation day!" Roll interrupted, still across the room.

Rock jumped up and down. "Oh yes! Father, can we make him cookies for his creation day?"

He smiled, ruffling his son's hair. "What kind of cookies do you want to make for him?"

Rock and Roll smiled. "Fancy campfire cookies!" They cheered.

"So the white chocolate ones? With marshmallows and caramel chips? Don't you think that's too much sugar?" He chuckled, knowing what there answer would be.

"There's never enough sugar in cookies!"

He smiled. "Alright. We will have to go to the store to get the items, though. And I'll be busy fixing the helmet..."

Rock stood at attention. "Roll and I can go! We'll even bring Rush with us!"

Roll nodded. "Yeah! We can get the stuff!"

"Now, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please?"

"Please, Father?"

He sighed. "Alright. But you two have to be very careful. And you are not leaving until tomorrow!" He worried about them, but he knew he had to let them do things for themselves. If Rock could go and save the world several times, he could walk to the store and back.

"Thank you!" Rock smiled and bowed, before grabbing Roll's wrist. "Come on, let's go write down what we'll need!" They ran off, cheering and laughing.


End file.
